Maybe It Was Memphis
by tvjunkie
Summary: A chance encounter leads to unexpected consequences (Laura/Mac).
1. Default Chapter

Maybe It Was Memphis  
  
Prologue  
  
~*~  
  
Memphis, Tennessee, 1982  
  
Laura Spencer tapped her fingers distractedly on the check-in counter. Her back ached from the driving, but she already felt better being here.  
  
"Ms. Webber?"  
  
Laura looked up to find the impatient face of the concierge staring back at her, and realized he had probably called her a few times already. Her first impulse was to apologize, but she found she didn't really feel like it. So she simply said, "Yes?"  
  
"Your room key," the man said, handing it over.  
  
"Thank you," Laura said, flashing him a sugary smile. She turned around, not realizing there was someone waiting behind her. "Oh, excuse..." Laura's voice faded as she got a good look at who she'd bumped into. *Whoa*. "Me," she finally finished.  
  
"It's all right," Mac Scorpio said, a light Australian accent coming out. He smiled an easy-going smile, while discreetly scrutinizing the beatiful woman in front of him.  
  
They stood there for a minute, until the concierge coughed.  
  
"I guess I should get out of your way, huh?" Laura laughed lightly. There was something vaguely familiar about this man, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.  
  
"Wait," Mac said before she could walk away. "What's your name?"  
  
"Laura," she said. "You?"  
  
"Malcolm," he replied. "But my friends call me Mac."  
  
"Maybe I'll see you around, Malcolm."  
  
"You can count on it, Laura." He watched her go, still smiling. The day seemed to be looking up, after all. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Laura stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, critically eyeing the circles under her eyes. Using her thumb, she unconsciously toyed with her wedding ring, twisting it back and forth. Her head was still filled with the fight she'd had with Luke, the resentment in her voice and the indifference in his ringing in her ears.  
  
*** But it's not just Frank Smith, is it, Luke? And it's not past tense. You ARE involved with the kind of people that we left Port Charles to get away from!  
  
I don't need this right now, Laura.  
  
Fine. Just go.***  
  
And he had. It wasn't the first time they'd had that argument, and she doubted it would be the last. She'd sat by herself for an hour, before she couldn't take it anymore. Not knowing where she was headed, Laura had gotten in her car and sped off.  
  
So here she was. Memphis, Tennessee. It had seemed a good a place as any to stop. She had never been here before, but she liked the energy of the place.  
  
She'd get back to Texas before Luke returned from his trip. She'd be there, ready to welcome him home with open arms. But for now, she was going to forget about her problems and that nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't quite name.  
  
She took off the ring and placed it beside the other jewelry she'd already taken off. She swept up her hair and tied it with a clip. After stretching a bit, she walked to the bathtub and turned off the water. She slipped off the robe, and climbed inside.  
  
Laura sighed as she sunk into the bathtub, the sweet scent from the bubbles tickling her nose, the warm water enveloping her sore, naked body. She began to relax, her slight frown replaced with a contented smile. She closed her eyes, sighing again.  
  
Her mind wandered back to her encounter barely an hour before. "Malcolm," she said his name slowly, letting it roll off her tongue.  
  
~*~  
  
Mac was still thinking about Laura as he finished off the last of the fast food. She had been tired, from a long drive he suspected, and her hair had been out of place. But there was no hiding the fact that she was gorgeous. Mac felt a jolt in his groin just thinking about those lips.  
  
He needed a cold shower. He reached out to grab the bag he had tossed on the bed earlier, and began to remove the items in it. His hand stopped as he felt a photograph beneath his fingers.  
  
Mac stared at the worn picture. It was one of the few personal possessions he took with him everywhere he went. His chest tightened as the feelings overwhelmed him again. They always hit him the hardest around this time. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He had probably uttered those words a thousand times.  
  
It was hard to imagine that just a year before he'd had a family; a mother, a father, and an older brother. And in a few seconds, he had been left with nothing. *And it had been his fault.* The what ifs had nearly driven him insane the first couple of months, the self-recrimination mingled with the memory of the sound of fear in his mother's voice as the plane descended down of its own volition.  
  
That scream would haunt him for the rest of his life.  
  
And then there was Robert. He hadn't seen his brother since that day. Robert had not only lost their parents in the crash, but the woman he loved, too. Mac couldn't really blame him for leaving without a word. He could hardly stand the sight of himself on the really bad days.  
  
Still, it didn't hurt any less.  
  
Mac leaned back until he was staring at the ceiling, letting the photo fall onto the bed beside him. His body adjusted to the bed, a bit of the tension in him easing out. It wasn't long before he fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Laura felt refreshed as she walked through the lobby of the hotel the next morning. The day was hers and she was going to enjoy it.  
  
"I was hoping you were an early riser," a voice called out.  
  
Laura couldn't help but smile as she turned around to face the good-looking Aussie. She had been hoping she'd see him again. "Good morning, Malcolm."  
  
"No, no, call me Mac. Only my mother called me Malcolm," Mac meant to tease, but revealed more than planned when his smile faltered as he thought of his mother.  
  
His use of the past tense wasn't lost on Laura, and neither was the look of pain that appeared for a second, then disappeared underneath the roguish smile. Her curiosity was piqued, but she didn't pry. "I could have sworn your eyes were blue yesterday, Mac," she commented, deftly changing the subject.  
  
Mac's smile was genuine. "They change. Are you hitting the town?"  
  
Laura hesitated. There was something about him that inspired confidence, but still, she had to be careful. "I'm afraid I'm just going over there," she pointed to the hotel dining area. "Nothing fancy."  
  
"I don't like fancy." He motioned to the t-shirt and jeans he was wearing as proof.  
  
Laura kept her eyes from wandering and instead focused on his face. "I suppose you want to join me."  
  
"Well, look at it this way. I'll be much more annoying sitting at a different table, trying to get your attention by throwing sugar packets at you."  
  
Laura laughed. "You make a good point." She pretended to consider her options. "Are you paying?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow ever so slightly.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
Their time together didn't end at breakfast. Before they knew it, they had spent the whole day together. There was an unspoken deal between them that they would not talk about anything personal. But that didn't keep them from enjoying each other's company. They did, more with each passing hour.  
  
Night came quickly, and they stood in front of a bar with a distinctly Country/Western look to it. Mac eyed it suspiciously.  
  
"You don't have to come in, you know," Laura teased.  
  
"Ah, but who will protect you?"  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
"I don't doubt that," Mac replied. He opened the door for her. "I've never heard country music before. Is it any good?"  
  
Laura smiled widely, glad that he wasn't leaving. "If you'd asked me that a year ago, I'd have said no. But living in," she caught herself, "...the South, it changed my mind."  
  
They walked inside and found a table. The place was simple, but nice. The owner was playing his own collection of country music until the live band arrived. "All right, y'all," he announced, "here's the latest hit by Charley Pride!"  
  
Laura's eyes lit up, and she turned to Mac. "I love him!"  
  
Mac got up from his seat and offered his hand to Laura. She took it and they both realized this was the first time they had really touched. The mood between them changed as they walked to the dance floor, the song starting to play. It had a slow, sultry beat.  
  
Mac's arms went around her waist, Laura's around his neck. It was so natural that anyone would have thought they'd danced together many times before. They swayed to the rhythm of the music, barely an inch of space between them.  
  
You're a lady, you're an angel, Bringing sunshine in my life, You're the closest thing to heaven that I've ever had, Oh, but sometimes you're a devil, When you reach out and dim the lights, And I say mmm, mmm, you're so good when you're bad...  
  
"I think I like country music," he told her. His soft breath on her neck made her shiver involuntarily. Mac tightened his hold on her, loving the warmth of her skin as it pressed agains his. He hadn't felt this drawn to a woman in a long time. He had wanted her from the moment she had turned around and looked at him with those blue eyes.  
  
The song ended, and they reluctantly pulled apart.  
  
Laura pushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. The way he was looking at her made heat rush through her, making her mouth dry. She took a few steps back, as if more space would stop the attraction. "I'm, uh, a bit thirsty."  
  
"Laura."  
  
His voice was low, but to Laura the way he said her name felt almost like a caress. She stopped moving, their eyes locked.  
  
Mac walked slowly towards her, his intent clear as his gaze moved from her eyes to her mouth.  
  
Laura knew she should stop him, tell him she was married. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cupped her face with one hand, making her forget what she was about to tell him as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. His soft lips covered hers. He teased her mouth open with his tongue, elicting a soft moan as she tasted him.  
  
The erotic sound affected Mac instantly. He broke the kiss, his breathing ragged. "I think we'd better stop."  
  
Laura opened her eyes and was mesmerized by his eyes, the different shades of colors swirling around. She licked her lips, and nodded. "Yeah," she agreed, though for a different reason.  
  
As soon as they got back to the hotel, she resolved, she was going to her room - alone.  
  
~*~  
  
About nine months later...  
  
Laura gently touched her baby's head as he hungrily drank from her breast. If there were any perfect moments, this was one of them. She winced slightly, and then laughed softly. Well, almost.  
  
Luke had been so excited to know he was going to be a father. Laura had been ready to tell him the truth. She had told him she was leaving. But Luke had promised to stop hanging around people that could put them in more danger. And Laura thought that maybe this was a second chance for them. So she had said nothing.  
  
"He looks like you," the older nurse commented as she adjusted Laura's pillows. "He's a beautiful child."  
  
Laura smiled, but not just because of the compliment. That's what I'm counting on, she thought. 


	4. Chapter Three

My apologies for taking so long to post another chapter. and a short one at that. :)  
  
*****  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Port Charles, New York, 1992  
  
Mac sat alone on a bench on the docks. He didn't notice any of the people passing by, or the everyday noises that surrounded him.  
  
This wasn't just any other day.  
  
He kept gazing outward, but his mind was not in that moment, in that place. It was in the place he'd grown up in, years before. He could almost hear the sounds as he remembered how he and Robert would race home from school. He always lost. He'd never been able to catch up to his big brother, in more ways than one.  
  
He broke out of his reverie as the photograph he'd been holding slipped out of his hand, landing by his feet on the gravelly floor. He quickly bent over and picked it up. It was the same picture he had always carried with him. He had placed it in a frame only recently.  
  
The smiling faces of the Scorpio family looked up at him - his mother, his father, Robert, and him. He was the only one left now. And Robin, he remembered.  
  
"Jesus, Robert," he sighed, shaking his head. "How am I supposed to do this?" He had barely started to feel Port Charles as his home, after years of moving from place to place aimlessly. He'd made peace with his brother, and himself.  
  
He'd found his family. Only to lose it again.  
  
He glanced at his watch. The memorial service was probably just starting. He knew everyone expected him to be there. But he didn't know how to do it.  
  
He didn't know how to say goodbye to his brother.  
  
~*~  
  
Laura sat by Amy in one of the church pews. Their hands were linked. Laura wiped another tear as someone else talk about Robert and Anna. She still couldn't believe that Robert was dead. It just wasn't fair.  
  
Luke would pay his respects in his own way, but Laura had needed to come back here and say goodbye.  
  
She looked over at the young girl that she'd been told was Robin. Her heart broke as she saw the girl's attempt to keep a brave face falter, her small chin quivering only slightly. She was definitely Robert's daughter. Who would take care of her now that her parents were dead?  
  
Her sight was blocked for a second as a man walked through the aisle. A slight murmur passed through the crowd as he did.  
  
Amy leaned into her and whispered, "It's Robert's brother."  
  
Laura had a strange feeling form in the pit of her stomach. She could only see his back, yet he seemed familiar to her. But, that was impossible. She hadn't even known Robert had a brother, much less met the man.  
  
Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest in the next second as he turned to face the front. It was him.  
  
It was Mac. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Laura froze. Why hadn't she realized it before? The resemblance was there; really, it was almost impossible to miss.  
  
Her fear that he would see her faded as she realized that he was looking right through everyone. The only time there was a spark of recognition in his eyes was when his gaze settled on Robert's daughter. Laura relaxed, and a fresh wave of tears fell as she felt his palpable grief hit her with unexpected force. She unconsciously squeezed Amy's hand.  
  
Mac gave his niece a small smile. He felt his chest tighten as she tried to return it, her face crumpling instead, just for a second. He was doing this for her, and for Robert. He took a deep breath, struggling to keep his voice steady.  
  
Laura watched him as he spoke. There was no trace of that roguish glint in his eye. The pain in his voice made him seem older. She felt herself wanting to hold him, ease away his grief.  
  
The memorial service ended. Mac and Robin stood at the front of the church, dutifully accepting everyone's sympathy.  
  
Laura and Amy stood up.  
  
"I have to get going," Laura told her sister.  
  
"Okay," Amy said quietly. "We'll just go give our condolences to Mac and Robin and we can go."  
  
"No!" Laura said a little too quickly. At her sister's questioning look, she amended, "I don't know them, I wouldn't know what to say. You go ahead, I'll wait for you here."  
  
Amy's look didn't change. "What's the matter with you? You look like you've seen a g--" She cringed at her own words.  
  
"I'm... tired," Laura sighed. And she was. It was the kind of weariness that came from deep inside.  
  
"Okay," Amy replied. "I'll be right back." She took a couple steps, then turned back to her sister, who seemed to be lost in thought. "Laura?"  
  
Laura looked up. "Yeah?"  
  
Amy's eyes were bright with tears. "I'm really glad you're here."  
  
"Me, too," Laura whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Mac heard the phone ring, and ring. and ring. It could be anyone, and he felt like talking to no one. He didn't want any more sympathy, to have to force out a thank you to make the other person feel better. The ringing stopped and he remembered he wasn't the only one in the house. It had been hours since he and Robin had returned from the memorial service. They had said nothing in the car, and the silence had continued once they'd gotten. home?  
  
He walked out of his bedroom in silent steps. The house was quiet; he wasn't even sure that she was still here. *Great job so far, you idiot.* But as he made it to the living room, he saw her.  
  
She was sitting in a chair, staring out the window. Her chin rested on her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs. He stood there watching her, once again wondering how he would ever be able to do this.  
  
"You hungry?" he asked. "I don't have much, but I can order a pizza or anything else you want."  
  
Robin shook her head.  
  
Mac hesitated. He didn't know what to say. He felt he should Ido/I something, but he didn't know what. "If you change your mind. just let me know," he finally said.  
  
Robin didn't answer. He stood there a few more seconds, then turned. He'd only taken a few steps when Robin's voice stopped him.  
  
"Uncle Mac?"  
  
Mac turned around. Robin had not moved. He waited for her to speak.  
  
"Do you ever feel." Her voice trailed off.  
  
Mac walked towards her, stopping a couple of feet away from her.  
  
"Do you ever feel that you shouldn't love people?"  
  
"Robin."  
  
"I don't mean that it's my fault that... they died. I just." She finally turned to look at him. "I just wonder if it's worth it."  
  
Mac stood staring at her. What could he tell her? That he wondered the same thing? No, he couldn't do that. But he also couldn't talk to her like she'd never lost anyone before. "I. don't have the answer to that, Robin."  
  
Robin looked as though she was about to say something, but didn't. Mac could see her retreating into her own thoughts. "You've handled this better than most people would have," he said, suddenly feeling he needed to keep talking to her.  
  
Robin shrugged, and that simple gesture cut deep into Mac. She shouldn't be so used to losing the people she loved. "Robin, I know can't make this right for you." He paused. "But you and me, we can take care of each other."  
  
A small smile flickered on her face. She nodded. "Yeah. I can cook a little," she offered.  
  
"That's great, because I can cook none."  
  
This time her smile lasted a big longer. She moved from her place and without a word hugged her uncle.  
  
Mac held her close, for the first time that day feeling that things could be right again. "It's worth it, Robin," he told her. "It's worth it." 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
It was three in the morning. The lamp by the bed gave off the only light in the room. Laura was sitting up, the blanket covering her legs. The book she had been reading was on the nightstand, forgotten.  
  
It had been almost a week since she'd been to Port Charles, but the melancholy was as strong as the first day she'd been back. She told herself it was because she'd only stayed there for a few hours, but she knew it wouldn't have made a difference if she had stayed a day or even a month. The lonely ache had been there for years now; she'd stopped waiting for it to go away.  
  
It was worse in times like these. Port Charles would always be home to her, but she felt so disconnected. As if she were on the outside looking in.  
  
And things had changed here, too. Except nobody was aware of it but her. It made her feel like she was standing in front of an unsteady precipice. But she wasn't the only one that was in danger of falling and shattering.  
  
It was insane, a twisted cosmic joke.  
  
Why did he have to have a name -- *that* name? Ever since she had seen him again, she hadn't been able to look at Lucky without thinking of... everything. It had been easier to pretend when he had just been a stranger, a memory that could be tucked away. But now...  
  
Her eyes started to droop. She didn't know why she was waiting for Luke. He didn't want to talk with her about Robert; it wouldn't help for her to insist. She knew that. And she also knew she didn't want to hear the reproach in his voice over her going to Port Charles. She'd been careful. She hadn't even seen her mother. Laura stopped that train of thought as her stomach tightened. A drop of wetness on her skin made her aware that she was crying. Her head began to throb slightly.  
  
Sleep. She needed sleep. She reached out to turn off the light, then sank into the covers, taking comfort in the darkness. It was only a few seconds before she fell into another restless night.  
  
~*~  
  
Robin looked up at the few stars that were visible that night. In spite of herself, she made a small wish on one of them, the one that shone the brightest through the haze. She was surprised that it made her feel better.  
  
"Not exactly breathtaking, huh?" Mac asked. He was standing beside her, looking up at the same scattered stars.  
  
Robin turned to him and smiled. "They're still beautiful, though."  
  
Mac chuckled. "Remind me to take you to the country in Australia someday."  
  
Robin tensed a little without meaning to. That happened to her when anyone talked about the future. She forced herself to relax. "I'd like that," she said.  
  
Mac placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. "It'll be great."  
  
They stood silently, listening to the sounds of the night. Robin shivered suddenly. It was as though someone were looking at her, making the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end. She squinted her eyes, but she couldn't make out anyone in the shadows.  
  
"Cold?" Mac asked.  
  
"A little," Robin replied. There was no point in worrying him. She knew he had his own ghosts to deal with.  
  
"Let's go inside, I'll make you some hot chocolate."  
  
She followed him into the house, taking one last look outside before she closed the door. She was probably just imagining things. 


End file.
